


Hero's of New York.

by ghettoassenglishman



Category: Shameless (US), world trade centre movie
Genre: Explosion, F/M, Kids, M/M, Multi, My first fic, family fic, i memory of those who died on that tragic day, i will cry writing this, not in southside but they still are southside, set in newyork, thankful for the worlds heros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghettoassenglishman/pseuds/ghettoassenglishman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shake of the bed jolted Ian awake. The whole room had shook,bottles clanged against each other on the table next to him. It wasn't that he felt it,because it sure had shaken the whole house. It was the fact that he heard it,the bang was more than a gun firing off. It was a explosion,a very very big explosion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero's of New York.

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction was made based on the film World Trade Centre. I am not writing to disrespect the people who died that day,but to show what true hero's they were. They will always be remembered for their true bravery and selflessness to help others.   
> I hope I do them justice of showing how it affected so many lives. I wanted to express this through my favourite characters,I really hope it is okay.   
> Will forever be in my memories and life,rest in peace little angels.

Disasters don't just happen by planning,sometimes there is no reason but true evil for what they are. The man-made disasters are the ones which can be prevented,or can bring more people together. 

Mickey never thought for once in his life that he would be a firefighter,in the New York fire department;but he was. Hell,he didn't even know he could move away from southside,build a home away from that shit hole, Be with Ian and not be scared no more. He still did it.   
Strange isn't it?Seeing the neighbour thug,who would bash up skulls and go on drug runs,becoming one of the headsof the New York Fire department. Strange to see someone he didn't give a shit in the world about anyone,to now saving lives everyday.   
Mickey always knew it was the dumb,redhead who changed him. Made him feel he had to do things for the better good;made him grow in ways he never imagined. Making him become a father he had never known he had in him,Yev was only 4. The cutest replicar of Mickey;the deep blue eyes,the smack black hair,not to forget the cranky attitude. Then there was little Dante,he was only 1,but already trying to escape wherever he went. The kid was like Ian;a fucking supermachine,who did what he wanted....if there was a valid reason for it of course.

They lived on the middles of town,even with well-paid jobs and a bank full of cash;neither was going to take them away from their old habits. New York was the place of dreams,destiny,whatever the fuck you wanted,you could get there. Mickey was always skeptik sometimes wishing they had stayed in the shitty Milkovich house;how could he say no to that dumb as grin,and those green gleaming eyes. There was no way in hell a person could say no to Ian Gallagher,they guy was like a ninja jedi,fucking wild. 

The nights are homely,full of Ian and Mickey. Without the interruption or cries of Yev,they could easily cop off with a night full of hot sex and sweet words. Most of the time they would be shattered,and all they would do was be vegetables. They would snuggle in the two men's bed,Yev laying across both their laps;Dante in the snook of mickey's arm,the tv blaring,the moonlight peeping through the curtains. The perfect sernario really.  
However the morning's were rough. Not for Ian,Yev or Dante,because somehow they had the easiest lives in the state of New York. Being in the Fire department wasn't a lie-in type of job. Mickey had his morning shifts all the way up too 12 am,not a break in sight. The alarm on his phone would buzz and he would have to rip away the warmth of his family. 

Today the sun was already shining,the days were much longer now in the month of September. Mickey awoken from the slumber of dreams due to the vibration of his phone beneath his pillow. Groaning as he wished for a couple more hours sleep,he clicked the alarm off. A couple of minutes for him to actually grasp he was awake,Mickey stared up at the ceiling. Each morning he would do this;count the cracks in the plaster,each one counting up to 14. A pointless exercise,but sometimes it would put him to sleep,sometimes it woke him up. 

Ian shifted next to him,his head still resting below Mickey's shoulder. Yev was curled around the redhead's body,his mouth drooling with dry Saliva. They were both snoring peacefully,quiet whistles escaping their lips. Mickey smiled as he slid from the cosy bed and over to the cot at the end of it. Dante was spread eagel on his back,his head falling to the side in his snooze. The blanket Ian willed to give him was scrunched at the bottom of his feet in frustration. 

Mickey wished there was more time with them all,but he worked tuesdays,wednesdays,thursdays. Three days in a row was tiring,almost to the point of falling asleep as soon as the front door opened. Ian only worked at the local supermarket at the weekends, during the day,he had to stay at home for the kids while Mickey worked. So the monday was their prize days. 

The light from the bathroom burned his eyes almost,the noise of the fan pissing him off already. Washing his face and quickly brushing his teeth Mickey attempted to make something of his mop-like hair. The gel was already on the breach of gone,and it was only tuesday. Ian had managed to take a load from the back of the supermarket-stock van. They had become slightly different people,but southside was never going to leave them. No fucking way. 

The time was 5.55,and he wasn't even changed yet. Everything was so quiet,for once,and it was creating a perfect atmosphere for him to dift back into. His uniform was laid over the back of the couch,his shoes chucked in the far corner. Mickey quickly pulled on his boxers,black fire protective pants,and also his blue shirt. His red braces hung loose against his legs as he swerved his way throughout the kitchen.   
Placing two poptarts into the toaster,Mickey checked his watch again. 6.04am,time was passing slow for some reason. At half past he had to leave,and by the looks of it,it was going to be a slow and painful day. 

When the poptarts finally were done,he shoved one straight into his mouth. Humming in satisfaction he recovered himself towards the bedroom to atleast kiss Ian and the kids goodbye. He was that kind of sap you see. When he got there Ian had taken the advantage of the empty space and spread even further among the sheets.  
Mickey snook up to the bed,careful of his footsteps in case he woke Dante,and that would not be a pleasant wake up call. A poptart still fresh in his hands he kneeled at the side of the bed,his fingers stroking against the pale skin of his red-head. Ian's eyes fluttered at the contact,but did not open.

His eyes still closed,he mumbled hoarsly. 'I can smell that fuckin' poptart you know.' A twitch at the side of his lips was visible,and his arms tightened around Yev who had certainly made himself at home in Ian's chest. Mickey scoffed,and wafted the poptart infront of Ian's face. 

'Tough luck,I'm starving and I have to work.' Mickey dropped his hand from Ian's cheeks,then reaching into the side table beside him. Roaming for socks he heard Ian huff a laugh,it was quiet enough for only Mickey to hear. 

'What the fuck you laughing at?' Mickey whispered,not wanting to raise his voice to create a chaotic morning. Finally he found a matching pair of black socks and began pulling them on;feeling like a toddler again as Ian was still occupying the whole of the bed,so he resulted in sitting on the hard flooring. 

Ian peeped one eye open,a smirk plastered all over his face. Maybe a couple of years ago Mickey would of punched that smile off,but now he just wanted to suck that bottom lip;he however had to remember that Yev was sprawled against Ian,and Dante was soundly asleep in the same room. 

'You. You are so domestic.' 

'Fuck you is what I am.' Mickey scoffed,standing up with the grip of the side table to help him. Ian's eyes grew open,his hair all over the place in ginger splats against the pillow. Ian laughed again,recieving a slap against the head for his burst of giggles. 

'I would fuck you.' Ian complemented. 'But you do have to work.' He bit the side of his cheek,trying to hold in a laugh. The situation wasn't even funny,but Ian was always giddy in the morning;litearly the only giddy one in the morning. 

Mickey just huffed,and bent down to place a soft,tender kiss against Ian's lips to shut him up. 'You need to shut the fuck up big guy,I could pounce on you now but our kid is in the way.' His eyes verted down to Yev who was shifting in his sleep,he was a deep sleeper thank god.   
'Fuckin' tease.' Ian muttered,trying to not smile but his cheeks were already turning pink with trying. Mickey was stood,his mouth now filled with the remains of the first poptart. 

'Now you know how I feel when you take your fuckin' time to get on me.' The smaller boy raised his eyebrow,slowling pulling up his braces over his shoulders,his mouth filled with crums from his breakfast.   
Ian gave him a disgusted face,then smirking once more,his eyes roaming up and down Mickey's body;taking in every small feature which he hadn't noticed before. Like the scar underneath his mouth,or the red mark just before his hair line. 'You know,you look kinda hot in a fire man's suit,But talking with your mouthful....basic rules Mickey,its disgusting!' he was laughing still,so it wasn't as if he was shouting towards Mickey,he voice was slow and just a whisper. 

Mickey opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue,crumbs still lingering against the pink texture. 'Shut up its not like you haven't seen me do worse.'Ian just hummed,and began to close his eyes again. His ears following Mickey's footsteps throughout the house to get his shoes. Once he got back,Ian grinned again. 

'Ay Man,I gotta shoot off. Will be back about.-' Mickey checked his watched noticing that it was past half past...how the fuck the time had past he didn't know. '10ish or something. Dean is working my late shift tonight.' 

'Be careful.' Ian whispered nearly,his eyes still firmly closed. Sleep was still lingering in his brain but Mickey's voice was keeping it at ground. 

Mickey chuckled,leaning down quick to plant a sloppy kiss against the redheads sighing lips. 'Careful is my middle name,man. No need to worry.' he then ruffled Yev's black hair,and trolled over to the cot to kiss Dante's forehead. When he turned back he noticed the pure fear,and shaken look Ian had. It was the look he would normally get before his episodes,the paranoia would kick in and it could take days to shove it back out. 

'Hey,Ian..Ian.' Mickey repeated,his hands cradling around Ian's face. This was his usual trick,Ian would be crying;the cries in which Mickey wished he never had to hear,the pain in those cries could kill a whole nation. When Ian got upset it was hard to bear,he didn't deserve the amount he had gone through.   
Ian lent into the touch,his cheek flailing to the side. 'Its just-I don't know..I just..-  
'Hey man,its okay. I will be okay.' Mickey whispered,his eyes longing for Ian to create contact with his. His lip was quivering,and took a while to go back normal. Ian looked up,his otherthinking look written all over his face. 

'for fucks sake Gallagher,I ain't no bitch. No fire is going to kill my ass,you got that?' His voice was more sturn,but yet laughing at the same time. He was never good with words,that's why sometimes he found it hard to say the right things,scared if he triggered off a horrible memory. Before he found it hard to tell Ian the things he dearly wanted to say,there were still things he wished he could. His real confident was a slow build,Ian would talk for hours on end,but Mickey. It wasn't as if he could be a public speaker,he couldn't speak about jack-shit. 

'No weak bitch. Got it.' Ian smiled,finally. 'I love you.' The white pearls shining against the ray of sun through the blinds. Yev still hadn't woken up yet,even though there were voices echoeing all around. They could all sleep through a earthquake if they wanted to.   
Mickey just nodded,'Love you too fuckhead.',his eyes smiling down at Gallagher. 'Hey don't forget to ring your dipshit brother today,he is busting my balls about not seeing you or some shit.' He said as he waltzed out of the room with a sarcastic wave. As he headed to the door,he heard Ian's reply. Well it was more of a shout,but whatever. 

'Hey I should be the only one busting your balls!' The giggle which landed after was the usual,annoying,but cute ass laugh of Ian Gallagher. The one which is recognized by anyone. Mickey just flipped his finger through the air,aware that Ian couldn't see it;but he knew he would know he was doing it. 

'Fuck off!,Don't forget to make me pancakes,bitch!' Mickey shouted,as he opened the door to the warm air of New York. Just like chicago,but not as bad,there were the rough shits hanging around. The usual set of drug dealers,Jack,Marley and phil. Mickey didn't do coke no more,but them guys just didn't know how to quit. Then he headed towards the station,knowing the day seemed weird but just as normal as yesterday. 

When Ian heard the door slam,he sighed for the moment of silence which he knew would be broken any minute. At that point it did,Dante was now screaming out. Yev was slowing waking up and groaning at the sudden scream from the other end of the room. Ian lifted him from his chest and placed him onto his pillow,before getting up to attend to his other son. 

'Hey grumpy ass,what you crying for?' Dante was wriggling in his cot,his head tossing from side to side. Ian leaned down and gently grasped him into his arms,cooing him so his cries would drown out. Mickey was litearly the only one who could shut the kid up;Mickey knew that Dante would wake up...that basturd.   
Dante just screamed in reply,his sounds peircing into Ian's ears. Every once of dear sleep was out of his system,and everything seemed so awake now. Yev was still groaning and trying to pull the covers and pillows over his head to drown out the screams,so Ian took this as a hint. 

'Come on baby,lets get some milk. Yev is just like daddy isn't he,always grumpy.' he placed his finger between Dante's small chubby ones. 'Yes he is,isn't he?' Dante just giggled,Ian then walked into the kitchen,closing the door slightly shut so Yev could atleast catch up on his hours. That kid had more energy than Ian,and that was something. 

Placing Dante into the highchair,Ian rubbed his face from yawning. 'Let's get you some milk.' He sped through the process,warming the milk,checking if it wasn't too hot,all that jazz. Soon Dante was gulging it down and his eyes nearly popping out of his head. Ian just laughed,and watched as the baby had caught onto Mickey's devious glare. This just made him smile more,it was sweet to see the baby have a part of Mickey and a part of him. That process was awkward,so there was no point on speaking of it. 

Dante blasted his way through the milk,Ian stood stunned against the counter. He was suddenly growing up and it was rather scary. That time would go so fast,and it wouldn't stop for no fucker. There was a limit to goodness,but this,this was a good moment.   
He had finally stopped his whining,and Ian knew he could finally bring him back to the bedroom. He was tired as shit and 7oclock was way too early for a brain to function;he had no fucking clue how Mickey managed.   
Once again holding the copper-haired boy in his arms,Ian padded towards his and Mickey's room. Yev was snoring again,the cover kicked at his feet. Dante was already fluttering his eyes,begging to go to sleep again. Ian picked up the clock next to bed with his free hand: 7.10am. It was early,and Ian didn't have anything planned so he dropped himself gently back into the bed,Dante snuggled against his shoulder. As he placed down on the mattress,he gripped the cover and pulled it over them. Dante shifted and led on his chest;arms sprawled out and hand to the side.   
Ian sighed into his sleep,his eyes drooping shut with the sound of quiet snores to put him into the trance. 

 

The shake of the bed jolted him awake. The whole room had shook,bottles clanged against eachother on the table next to him. It wasn't that he felt it,because it sure had shaken the whole house. It was the fact that he heard it,the bang was more than a gun firing off. It was a explosion,a very very big explosion.   
Ian shot awake. His eyes rimmed with tears from sudden fear. The boys hadn't heard the shaking bang,but he did. Quickly averting his eyes to the clock he saw it was 8:47,it was still early and it was confusing what could of caused that bang. This was New York,not fucking chicago.   
His bones were tingling and still shaking,his thoughts kept telling him it was just a stupid gas pipe. There was something wrong,he had that feeling. Paranoia was kicking in,the sense of everything falling apart. His thoughts directed to Mickey,was he in trouble? If there was a explosion he was sure going to be at the fire.   
His breathing was heaving now,his chest rising higher and higher.Yev must of felt Ian's sudden change in breathing and lifted his head. 'Daddy?' his voice was hoarse,but loud enough to pull Ian out of panic mode. 'what was that bang daddy?'  
Ian stared down at the shook little boy,feeling the baby in his arms screech his way awake. There were sounds of people shouting outside,screaming even. Ian shook his head,and stood up out of the bed. The nearby window was open and letting in all the worry from outside. Normally when he would look outside the view of all the high skyscrapers would be in view,and the main streets of manhattan. 

However when he clutched the baby to his chest,Yev peeping at his side;he saw a totally different side to the view. The two main buildings seen from his window,was of course the World Trade Centre buildings. They overlooked the city and held over 40,000 people in its building. When Ian looked outside to locate the noise,he saw nothing but smoke. Fire,part of the North tower was burinng from its upper centre. Like a bomb had exploded from inside of it. The smoke was pouring out in black clumps,invading the blue sky which rained over itThe sounds of screaming and sirens were radiating through the air.   
Ian gulped,his thoughts only going to the people who were trapped above the impact. Then he remembered...Lip worked there. He wasn't sure which building but he knew he was on the 87th floor in one of them. Yev stood by the window,his mouth a gape at the comotion infront of them. They were only a couple of blocks away from the towers,so the smell was already taking over the air that surrounded them.   
Ian placed Dante into his cot. 'Yev,look after your brother I need to go grab the phone okay?' Yev nodded and pulled the cot nearest to the window,so he could be both looking and taking care of Dante. 

Ian rushed into the living room,knocking the remote onto the floor;accidently turning the Tv one. He ripped up the clothes and toys which mangled across the floor and chairs,trying his best to locate at least one phone. 

'It's been comfirmed that a explosion has occurred in the NorthTower. No one has yet been told how it has happened,all we know is the fire department is on their way to the scene. The explosion has been seen to have hit the 92nd floor to the 98th floor. We have a caller on line two who was at the scene. Hello is that Karen?'   
Ian glanced up from his searching his eyes casting over a closer view of the North tower,which was displayed clearly on the screen.The whole northeast side was burning,the debrie hitting to the floor like rocks;Paper raining down on the city,like snow in the winter. As the reporters voice rang through his ears,he only heard firedepartment. Shit. Mickey was in the leading fire depo,the first ones on the scene would be their squad. Mickey wasn't one for cowardering away,he would be the first to jump in and say that they had to go in there. Ian's heart dropped. He knew that the fire would spread quickly,that all the firefighters would be trying to reach the floors above impact. 

'Hi yes this is karen. I was...I was uh,just below the north tower...and I felt the whole floor just shake. It shit me up,I can't/..I can't explain what I saw. The explosion was horrible. There's paper,all kinds of things falling from the sky. I don't..I don't know what to do. I see people running out of the world trade centre,all bloody and covered in dust. I don't know what's happened...I … I . My friend is up there I need to go in-

Ian's eyes glued to the screen. His mind racing in all directions.He could hear in Karen's shaky voice,the true fear and destruction she was feeling. Shit. Shit. Shit.

'Karen I need you to not go back in. Just try get out of there,it mustn't be safe.'

 

The sound of the line went dead,and the voice of the reporter was a distant noise now. Finally his hands scrambled to a phone,which was Mickey's. Shit,now he had no way of ringing him. Lip's phone number was already saved in the contacts so he quickly pressed onto his name. 

Two rings and shook up voice answered. 'Hello?' he was coughing,that was not a good sign. Ian clasped his hands into his hair,pulling at it. 

'Lip,please. Please don't tell me you were in that building.' He was shouting now. The thing with fear is that when you feel it,all your emotions go out of the window. Anger other throws you,tells you that its the only thing you can feel.Ian just wanted to ball up and cry,he was so scared. All he wanted to do was get down to centres,see if he could find Lip or Mickey.   
Lip was breathing heavy,but it sounded like he was running. Screams and shouts were heard in the background. 'Ian? Hey no. Shit I gotta get out of here.' 

'Which tower are you in?' Ian was desperate now.his eyes glancing back to the kids and the loud blasts from outside.   
'I'm in the south tower,I seen..I seen the plane fuckin' hit into the north one. Fuck. I need to get out.' 

'Thank fuck.-wait a plane? What do you mean a plane?' A plane,he was sure it was just some gaspipe,something wrong with the electricals in the north building. Surely they didn't have to evacuate the other building. 'What floor are you on?' 

'Yes. I think its some terrorists,I'm takin' no fuckin' chances. I'm nearly on 66th floor,the lifts were stuck-full of people. I found the B stairwell,it's empty. Fuck Ian. People are going crazy in the other building I see em'. ' He was weeping,his wails ringing through the phone. 'I can't breathe,the smoke is blowing this way fuck.'

Ian paced the floor,his hair nearly falling out. 'Lip...I...Fuck. You need to ring Mandy,Its all over the news. Just please ring me when you get out.' He needed to get down there. See what's happening. Mandy only lived a couple of houses now,he could drop the kids there. Fuck. What the fuck was going on.   
'Man,I'm scared. Fucking terrorists!'   
'Lip we don't know that,it could be a commercial plane,or anything. Just get the fuck out of there.'

'They are saying not to evacuate,Is this building fuckin' safe my arse,shit its 9.00 will Mandy even be up?' Lip was running faster,his heart beat liteaty heard through the phone. 

'I don't know man,I'm going over there to drop the kids off soon.' 

'Why? What the fuck you gonna do Ian?' Lip,knew. He always knew. Ian would never back down from getting himself into some kind of crisis,to save people. It was his best and worst trait,he was willing to risk himself to save others. Fucking hero complex.  
Ian flipped his shoes on,his phone by his ear as he felt for a coat. 'I need to get down there. See if I can help,I am going to try get into that North building help the people in there.' He really wanted to see if Mickey was out there,tell him to not go in however selfish he was,he couldn't have Mickey hurt. No fucking way. 

'Are you fucking kidding me Ian? No,don't you dare. Its a hell zone out here!' Lip was shouting over the loud booms of voices in the background. They sounded paniced and scared,even Lips shouting was trembling and spine chilling.

Ian ran into his and Mickey's bedroom,the phone balanced on his ear. Yev was leaning against the window,Dante balancing on his hip. Yev's little hands were pointing to the movie-like scene,gasping while the baby bit his lip through the destruction before him.   
'Lip I have to,Mickey.' He paused incase the kids could actually catch onto what he was saying. 'Mick is down there.' He whispered the last part,his lip quivering with fear. 

Lip sighed,sounding like his movements were slowed and delayed. 'Fuck,Ian. Mickey will be fine,he's a fuckin' Milkovich,even if he is what can you do?' 

'I don't know..I- I

Just as Ian was about to try explain his idea of getting into the town,and stopping Mickey. Yev turned around his hand pointing out of the window. 'Daddy,look its a plane!' he smiled,not really understanding all the situation infront of them.   
Ian stopped breathing and looked towards Yev's and Dantes direction. As he looked he nearly lost grip of the phone,his mouth a gape. Once his eyes laid towards the two towers,one already blasting with heavy smoke and paper rain,he saw something greater than evil. Greater than what he thought he would ever see. A plane,big enough for aleast 70 people,rammed straight through the side of the south tower. The blast shocking the whole ground beneath them,screams blaring through the air. The red fire blazed through the crash,the plane clearly disappearing into the building. Ian clasped his hand over his mouth,his first instinct to grab the kids. Their eyes widened and scared due to Ian's sudden shivers,they stood watching out to the evil infront of them. 

Ian slowly rose the phone to his ear,eyes locked to the two fires outside of his window. The towers were in blaze,and the whole city was a mix of sirens and screams. 'Lip?'   
No answer. The line was dead. The tune invading his ears like a air raid siren,Lip wasn't on the phone anymore. Ian instantly started crying,Yev placing Dante back down into Ian's arms,he walked back over to the window;chin resting on the ledge and fingers tapping. 

'Daddy,doesn't papa fix fires. There is fires in the big buildings?' his innocent eyes locked to Ian's tear rimmed ones. Dante was snuggled into Ian's collasped arms,his sobs drowned out by the close sirens and cries.   
Ian shook scared of what to think. Lip was in the building hit,possibly crushed by rubble or on his way out. Mickey was out there defiantly,probably saving groups of people throughout the North tower. He himself could be hurt. Shit.   
And there was Ian,he couldn't do anything but wait. The sound of the tapping was a tune to his mind,it gave him a idea. 

'Yev,come on. Get some shoes on we are going to Aunt Mandy's.' He stood up,miraculously with the baby still in the crook of his arm. Yev nodded and ran for his shoes,following Ian into the other room. Ian had to get out of the apartment,even if that meant being in the zone of destruction and death. Mickey and Lip were there,god knows what the hell was going on.

**Author's Note:**

> This week will be updating a new chapter for sure. Hope it is good as its my first fic. The film touched me deeply so I wanted to incorporate this into a fanfiction.


End file.
